Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 082
の VS の | romaji = Kyūkyoku no Hayabusa Bāsasu Kurohane no Ikazuchi | japanese translated = The Ultimate Falcon VS The Black-Feathered Thunder | japanese air date = November 15, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = Trump Card | english opening = | japanese ending = Speaking | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "The Ultimate Falcon VS The Black-Feathered Thunder" is the eighty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on November 15, 2015. Featured Duel: Shay vs. Crow Hogan Turn 5: Crow As he controls no monsters, Crow Special Summons from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. As it was Special Summoned, its effect activates, letting Crow Special Summon two in Attack Position. Crow tunes the two Level 1 "Hazy Shadow Tokens" with the Level 5 Tuner monster "Gofu" to Phantom Synchro from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Crow activates the effect of "Raikiri", letting him destroy a number of his opponent's cards per turn equal to the number of "Blackwing" monsters he controls. He controls 1, so he targets , but Shay activates his face-down "Raidraptor - Desperate" as his opponent is activating a card that would destroy a card while he controls a "Raidraptor" monster, letting him negate the effect and draw a card. Crow equips "Raikiri" with "Sky Excalibur", increasing its ATK by 400 (2600 → 3000). "Raikiri" attacks and destroys "Blaze Falcon" (Shay 2100 → 100). Shay activates his face-down "Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force", letting him target and Special Summon an Xyz Monster that was destroyed by battle this turn, then Rank it Up. He Special Summons then performs a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. As it was Xyz Summoned using a Rank 5 or lower "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster, the effect of "Revolution Falcon" activates, letting Shay target a Special Summoned monster his opponent controls, destroy it and inflict damage to his opponent equal to half its ATK, but the effect of "Sky Excalibur" prevents "Raikiri" from being affected by card effects. Turn 6: Shay Shay draws and activates "Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force", letting him Rank-Up a monster into a "Raidraptor" monster that is 2 Ranks higher. He Ranks Up "Revolution Falcon" and performs a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. Shay sends the "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force" in his hand to the Graveyard via its own effect to add a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card from his Graveyard to his hand. He adds and subsequently activates "Skip Force", Ranking Up "Satellite Cannon Falcon" and performing a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. Shay activates the effect of "Ultimate Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effects of all face-up cards his opponent controls until the end of this turn and reduce the ATK of all monsters his opponent controls by 1000 ("Raikiri" 3000 → 1600). "Ultimate Falcon" attacks and destroys "Raikiri" (Crow 2700 → 800), with "Raikiri" being sent to the Extra Deck via the effect of "Gofu". The effect of the equipped "Sky Excalibur" activates as it was sent to the Graveyard, letting Crow target and Special Summon a Winged Beast-Type Tuner monster in his Graveyard. He Special Summons in Attack Position. During the End Phase, the effect of "Ultimate Falcon" activates as it was Xyz Summoned this turn by using a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster, reducing the ATK of an opponent's monster by 1000 ("Oroshi" 400 → 0). Turn 7: Crow Crow draws "Blackwing - Bora the Spear". As Crow controls a "Blackwing" monster other than "Bora the Spear", he Special Summons from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Crow tunes the Level 4 "Bora" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Oroshi" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. As it was Synchro Summoned, its effect activates, letting Crow target an "Assault Blackwing" monster in his Graveyard and Special Summon it. He Special Summons in Attack Position. As "Sohaya" was Synchro Summoned by using a "Blackwing" monster, its effect treats it as a Tuner monster. Crow tunes the Level 5 Tuner monster "Sohaya" with the Level 2 "Sayo" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. Crow activates the effect of "Raikiri", targeting "Ultimate Falcon", but "Ultimate Falcon" is unaffected by card effects. As it was sent to the Graveyard this turn, Crow activates the effect of "Sohaya" letting him banish another copy of "Sohaya" from his Graveyard to Special Summon this copy. He Special Summons in Attack Position. As "Raikiri" was Synchro Summoned using a "Blackwing" monster, its effect treats it as a Tuner monster. Crow tunes the Level 5 "Sohaya" with the Level 7 Tuner monster "Raikiri" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. "Onimaru" attacks "Ultimate Falcon", with the effect of "Onimaru" activating as it is declaring an attack, increasing its ATK by the number of times Crow Synchro Summoned this turn times 1000 ("Onimaru" 3000 → 6000). "Ultimate Falcon" is destroyed (Shay 100 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.